


I will remind you

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Oliver makes himself a promise





	I will remind you

The light from the moon flittered through the holes in the curtains covering Barry’s apartment window. No matter how often Oliver begged, bartered and blew Barry, Barry refused to let Oliver pay for new curtains. They reminded him of the ones that use to hang in his parents old house, torn, poorly sewn and full of love and hope. Oliver couldn’t help but drop his shoulders and give up, anything that reminded Barry of his parents was to stay. No questions asked and no arguments given.

 

Humming under his breath, his fingers tracing over the marks that covered Barry’s back from the lightning the night he was ‘gifted’ his powers. Watching him shift and roll in his sleep, Barry’s hair stuck to his forehead, the younger snuggling further into the bed. 

 

‘I will make it my mission in life to remind you how beautiful you are, Barry Allen,’ Oliver kissed the other man’s shoulder.

 

Barry yawned, his eyes opening, one blink at a time. 

 

‘ddouayumthi?’ 

Oliver smiled, huffing a soft laugh at the frustrating look over Barry’s face, a guess at the fact his brain and mouth decided to work against his ability to speak. 

 

‘No, go back to sleep,’ Oliver pulled Barry towards him, the younger wrapping an arm and leg around Oliver, smiling as sleep took him. 

 

Oliver kissed the top of his head, feeling himself fall into a soft sleep, safe, comfortable, with no cares in the world.


End file.
